Maps
Woods The Woods is a map that can be accessed by truck. It contains the Covered Bridge to the Cemetery, which is noted by a light blue square. Slender Man, Sasquatch, and Mothman can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Campsite": Contains Jason Voorhees * 2. "Strange Grooves": Contains Anaconda * 3. "Swampy Pool": Contains Shrek and Gill-Man * 4. "Small Clearing": Contains Wolf Man * 5. "Covered Bridge": Contains Headless Horseman * "Jungle": Green tiles show the area that contains Predator, King Kong, and Dinosaur Cemetery The Cemetery can be accessed through the Covered Bridge in the Woods. Beetlejuice, Ghost, Skeleton, and Zombie can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Pyramid Tombs": Contains Mummy * "Covered Bridge": The light blue tile contains Headless Horseman and returns you to the Woods Castle The Castle can be accessed by truck. Leprechaun and Ghost can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Library": Pull the book to reveal a secret passageway to "West Dungeon" * 2. "Dining Room": Pull the candle to reveal a secret passageway to "East Dungeon" * 3. "Northeast Spire": Contains Count Dracula * 4. "Northwest Spire": Contains Gargoyle * 5. "West Dungeon": Contains Frankenstein * 6. "East Dungeon": Contains Skeleton * 7. "Moat": Contains Giant Octopus City The City can be accessed by truck. Cookie Monster, Evil Car, Gremlin, and Terminator can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Pier": Contains Moby Dick, Shark, and Godzilla * 2. "Restaurant": Contains Hannibal Lecter * 3. "Skyscraper": Contains Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and King Kong * 4. "Lab": Entrance to the Research Building Research Building The Research Building can be accessed through the City. No monsters can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Containment Room": Contains Blob, Cacodemon, Frankenstein, Invisible Man, and Zombie * 2. "Robotics Room": Contains Terminator * 3. "Autopsy Room": Contains Xenomorph Suburbs The Suburbs can be accessed by truck. Evil Car, Wolf Man, Michael Myers, and Gremlin can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Elm Street": Contains Freddy Krueger * 2. "Storm Drain": Contains Pennywise * 3. "Movie Theatre": Contains Blob * 4. "Old House": Entrance to Old House Old House The Old House can be accessed through the entrance in the Suburbs. Gremlin, Ghost, Michael Myers, and Beetlejuice can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Bathroom": Contains Norman Bates * 2. "Child's Bedroom": Contains Chucky * 3. "Bedroom": Contains Succubus * 4. "Suburbs": Exit to the Suburbs Desert The Desert can be accessed by truck. Mummy, Giant Ant, Skeleton, Chupacabra, and Dinosaur can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Rundown House": Contains Leatherface * 2. "Cave Opening": Entrance to Cave * Tornado: Can be found in the desert by following winds. Occasionally a random tile will have the description: "There's a slight wind coming from the direction. Follow these directions and they will eventually lead to a tile with a Tornado on it. Cave The Cave can be accessed through the entrance in the Desert. Cyclops, Giant Ant, Sasquatch, and Skeleton can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Loose Rock": Push the loose rock to more easily access the exit * 2. "Awful Smell": Contains Shrek * 3. "Desert": Exit to the Desert * 4. "Crevice": Entrance to the Labyrinth Labyrinth The Labyrinth can be accessed through an entrance in the Cave. Cacodemon and Zombie can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Centre": Contains The Devil * 2. "Small Dark Room": Contains Pinhead * 3. "Old Boiler": Contains Freddy Krueger * 4. "Foul Smell" Contains Jason Voorhees * 5. "Crevice": Exit to the Cave Lake The Lake can be accessed by truck. Shark, Nessie, Gill-Man, Godzilla, and Giant Octopus can be found on regular tiles. Special Tiles * 1. "Rowboat": Contains Jason Voorhees Category:Basic Pages